Sword Art Online
by Yumi Asuna
Summary: tahun 2036,Game Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing (VRMMORPG) yang dinamakan Sword Art Online (SAO), dimana para pemain berinteraksi layaknya di dunia nyata dengan bantuan NerveGear. Ini adalah permainan hidup dan mati dimana para pemain tidak bisa keluar dan harus menyelesaikan permainan.Jika mati di dalamnya, maka kematian sesungguhnya akan menghampiri mereka


Chapter 1

Sword Art Online

Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto

Story by: Otak saya sendiri !

Genre: Romance, adventure, action, sci-fi, hurt-comfort, Fantasy.

Rated : T- semi M ?

Pairing: SasuNaru

WARNING: AU, OOC, typo diberbagai sudut ruangan (?) DLL

Summary: Di masa depan tepatnya pada tahun 2036, telah tercipta permainan dari dunia maya yang tak trpadai atau Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing (VRMMORPG) yang dinamakan Sword Art Online (SAO), dimana para pemain berinteraksi layaknya di dunia nyata dengan bantuan NerveGear. Ini adalah permainan hidup dan mati dimana para pemain tidak bisa log-out dan harus menyelesailesaikan permainan tersebut. Jika mati di dalamnya, maka kematian sesungguhnya akan menghampiri mereka.

4 mei 2036

Aku terima masalaluku yang penakut,

Dan Aku masih tak mengerti

Pada diriku yang mengerikan

Yang mencerminkan kenyataan disaat ini.

Banyaknya kebohongan yang terlukis

Pastinya akan mengusik kehidupanku yang singkat ini

Serta menghantui setiap mimpiku ini.

Akan ku singkirkan rasa gelisah ditubuku ini

Dan akan kuhilangkan kegelapan didalamnya

Aku sadar aku lemah, tapi dengan adanya dirimu

Membrikanku kekuatan di dunia yang kejam ini.

Deg… deg.. deg..

Suara detak jantung yang teratur terdengar disebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna biru dongker, entah kenapa jika diperhatikan barang-barang serta perabot didalamnya semua berwarna biru, mulai dari ranjang, lemari, dan bahkan pemilik ruangan atau tepatnya pemilik kamar yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya mengenakan T-Shirt biru. Sang pemilik kamar terlihat sedang tertidur pulas terlihat dari nafasnya yang berhembus teratur.

"nghhh" suara erangan dari sang pemilik kamar mulai terdengar, dia terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lelaki yang baru berusia enam belas tahun di bulan juli tahun ini menggeliat malas di atas kasur king sizenya. Kalau saja hari ini bukan hari pesta pertunangannya, mungkin dia masih terlentang di atas kasurnya, ia pun menoleh pada jam berbentuk kotak kecil biru tua di atas meja, " sudah jam tujuh malam", ucapnya. Tapi ia masih belum berniat bangun, malah menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. " thc, kapan dunia ini menghilang?" keluhnya sambil melepaskan alat yang terlihat seperti helm dari kepalanya.

Pemilik kamar itu, Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke's POV

Game. Mungkin aku salah satu dari sedikit orang yang menganggap bahwa game lebih baik dari dunia nyata, entah kenapa? Mungkin karena dunia nyata atau kehidupan tak seperti apa yang ku harapkan. Semua serba kebohongan, kepura-puraan, atau dengan kata lain kedok.

Yah disinilah aku sekarang, di kamarku tepatnya di atas kasur king zise berwarna biru pekat. Ku tatap sekeliling kamarku, pandanganku agak buram mungkin karena efek Nervegear yang baru saja ku lepaskan dari kepalaku, alat yang menghubungkanku dengan dunia virtual game. Aku baru saja keluar di dunia virtual game tepatnya game Sword Art Online.

End of Sasuke's POV

Tok…tok..toK..

suara ketukan pintu mebuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Masuk!"

"Sasuke-sama dua puluh menit lagi pesta pertunangan anda akan dimulai, Fugaku-sama menyuruhku mebantu anda untuk siap-siap" Ujar seorang maid bernama Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat di hadapan Sasuke

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil berlalu dihadapan Sakura dan menuju kamar mandi .

"baik Sasuke-sama" ujar Sakura kemudian melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan pertemuan yang malam ini disulap menjadi sangat mewah dan menabjubkan. Dekorasi serba silver dengan kain-kain tirai berkilau seolah dilapisi keristal antic, ditambah meja-meja yang dipenuhi berbagai makanan mahal yang bertengger diatasnya, serta alunan akustik yang menambah nilai mewah pada pesta malam ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga terlihat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum, banyak pula yang berbisik-bisik mengomentari betapa sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan yang telah menuruni tangga. Banyak pula yang menyapa Sasuke sekedar basa-basi dan dibalas dengan tatapan dingin oleh Sasuke. Semua serba kebohongan belaka, orang-orang ini berpura-pura tersenyum, bermuka ramah didepannya, yah penjilat Internasional memenuhi kediaman Sasuke, Inilah yang membuatnya muak dengan kehidupannya.

Wanita bersurai pony tail kuning terlihat berjalan mendekatinya "Sasuke-sama anda terlihat jauh lebih tampan hari ini" ujar wanita bersurai kuning yang diikat satu itu sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke dan wajahnya terlihat merona , mungkin karena kagum terhadap ketampanan sosok yang baru saja menepis tangannya kasar kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa menanggapi dan bahkan terlihat tak peduli terhadapnya.

"Dia terlihat begitu sombong! Jika dia bukan seorang pewaris Uchiha corp sudah kugilas muka sombongnya itu. Kau tidak semestinya menyapa orang sombong itu Ino" ucap wanita bercepol dua yang berada disamping wanita bersurai kuning tadi yang ternyata bernama Ino.

"Sudahlah Tenten, kau lupa jika ia seorang Uchiha? Semua Uchiha memang sedingin es. Dan turunkan tangan terkepalmu itu jika dia melihatmu jangan harap perusahaanmu bisa bertahan sampai besok" tukas Ino kemudian menarik tangan Tenten kebawah.

"ya sudah!" ucapnya pasrah sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih heran menatap sahabatnya yang begitu saja melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara lantunan musik klasik masih terus mengiringi pesta pertunangan yang telah berlangsung selama empat puluh menit ini, terlihat banyak yang menghadiri pesta pertunangan di malam tersebut. Terlihat beberapa petinggi Negara Jepang sedang bercengkrama di sudut ruangan, ada pula yang sedang berdansa dengan pasangannya. Dan disinilah pemeran utama kita sekarang yang tengah berdiri disamping Fugaku, tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia terlihat sangat bosan dengan suasana ini,ia merasa bahwa ia tengah berada didalam lautan yang ombaknya nampak sedang menjilat-jilat ketepian pantai, yah setidaknya itulah gambaran Sasuke terhadap orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta malam ini. Ia muak dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang tampak mengenakan topeng dan berpura-pura bersikap bersahabat terhadapnya. Nah, siapa yang tidak ingin cari muka dengan penerus Uchiha Corp? inilah manusia menghalalkan segara cara demi materi.

"Wah, kau sudah besar yah Sasuke! Tampan sekali…" wanita bersurai merah sangat panjang, mengenakan gaun malam model eropa memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Seolah peria dihadapannya adalah sebuah piala yang siap diberikan padanya.

Sasuke hanya membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat terhadap wanita paruh baya yang sedang memujinya, setidaknya dia tidak ingin di cap sebagai orang yang tidak sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"kau memang selalu seperti itu Kushina, tidak bisa melihat orang tampan…"

Sasuke kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian melirik kearah kanannya, mendapati pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih serta dasi merah yang sangat pas ditubuh pria yang sedang menimpal perkataan wanita paruh baya yang sebenarnya bernama Kushina

"….dan Sasuke memang pantas bersanding dengan anak kita Kushina" ucap pria berambut pirang jabrik itu setengah becanda. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tegas menggambarkan rasa kebahagiaan yang sangat, bagaimana tidak? Seorang pewaris Uchiha Corp yang tidak ada tandingannya di kawasan Asia akan menjadi menantunya. Setidaknya dia merasa bahwa dia yang memenangkan Piala dunia tahun ini.

Dan sebentar lagi anaknya yang sangat beruntung akan menyandang marga Uchiha. Wanita mana yang tidak menginginkan pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp ini. Orang tua mana yang tidak bangga?.

"ini juga untuk memperat tali kekeluargaan Uchiha dan Namikaze dan setidaknya jika Uchiha Corp dan Namikaze Company bergabung, tak ada perusahaan yang dapat menandingi kita! Benarkan Namikaze-san?"ucap Fugaku dengan tegas dan berwibawa yang sedari tadi mendengar candaan Minato.

Selanjutnya ketiga orang itu, minus Sasuke- pun mengobrol tentang perusahaan, pernikahan, dan bahkan berbincang tentang malam pertama antara Sasuke dan anak Namikaze-san padahal inikan baru perjodohan, bisa saja ini gagal dikemudian hari, siapa yang tahu?. Ingin rasanya Sasuke meninggalkan percakapan yang membosankan ini, namun Sasuke tak ingin mempermalukan Ayahnya karena keegoisannya.

Sasuke tak ingin dijodohkan. Ia merasa bahwa ia hanya digunakan sebagai alat dalam keluarganya, alat untuk kepuasan Ayahnya yang ingin menjadikan perusahaan Uchiha bisa bersaing dikalangan dunia bukan hanya di Asia, sungguh obsesi yang membuat Sasuke muak! Tidakkah Ayahnya berfikir tentang kebahagiaannya? Sudahlah. As your wish Dad, setidaknya itulah yang difikirkan Sasuke sebelum suara berisik dari seseorang yang tengah berlari kearahnya tepatnya kearah mereka seketika membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar.

"Maaf, hosh.. hosh. Aku terlambat" terlihat seseorang sedang berlari di ruang tengah, jika tidak sigap mungkin dia sudah terjatuh karena menabrak tamu yang sedang berdansa disana, "Maafkan aku" dia menengok kebelakang dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya tadi, namun sial keberuntungan tidak datang dua kali

Brugg…

Suara dentuman keras yang berasal dari tubuh seseorang yang naasnya menabrak lantai dengan keras hingga memusatkan perhatian seluruh tamu kepada seorang pelaku yang menimbulkan suara tadi, ah jika diperhatikan tepatnya dua orang yang saling tindih menindih, di atas lantai berkeramik putih tersebut.

"Apa ini mimpi ? rasanya lantai juga terasa empuk, ahh mungkin aku sedang bermimpi. kasurku memang empuk , nyaman rasanya! . Basah?k kenapa Bibirku terasa basah? Ada apa dengan mimpiku ini? Aneh, sangat terasa nyata!" Mimpi pelaku keributan kecil itu hilang yang setidaknya dianggap mimpi sepihak olehnya. sang pelaku mengerjap erjapkan matanya tatkala mendengar suara Kushina yang meneriaki namanya dengan tidak elitnya

"Naruto….!"

Dalam hitungan detik

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"arghhhhhhhh" Suara delapan oktaf menggema diseluruh ruangan yang baru saja keluar dari seseorang yang di panggil Naruto oleh Kushina, reflex seluruh tamu undangan menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangan mereka tak terkecuali korban tindihan yang sedari tadi hanya diam, dia sangat shock dengan kejadian yang menimpanya sekarang, namun bukan seorang Uchiha namanya jika dia tidak menyembunyikan rasa keterkejukannya itu.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Dobe? Dan sampai kapan kau mau tiduran diatasku hm?" ucap sang korban yang tengah tertindih pasrah. sedetik kemudian Naruto cengo menatap seseorang yang berada dibawahnya, sekarang satu kata yang terlintas diotaknya "aneh", Naruto terlihat menahan tawa, namun selang beberapa detik berlalu, bagai seseorang yang tersambar pertir dia tersadar akan insiden yang menyeramkan yang sedang terjadi sekarang dan lagi ditonton secara live oleh orang banyak.

"arghh, ciuman pertamaku direnggut sama Mumi, ah bukan! mayat hidup! Dan lihat rambutnya aneh sekali mirip pantat ayam. Satu lagi dia sangat berengsek menyebutku DOBE!" semua tamu terlihat mematung melihat kelakuan Naruto si sang pelaku , bagaimana tidak? Barusan ada seorang bocah yang berlari di ball room sambil teriak-teriak tidak jelas dan menabrak Sasuke Uchiha sampai terjatuh dilantai dan yang paling mengerikan lagi mengata-ngatai sang pewaris Uchiha Corp dengan sebutan nista yang tak pantas didengar, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menegangkan, mengingat bahwa tak satupun orang yang berani menyentuh sang pewaris tunggal, apalagi melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan oleh sang pembuat onar ini. Kompak para tamu berfikir "mudah-mudahan bocah itu tidak dimakan oleh monster Uchiha"

"Naruto, cepat berdiri! Sasuke bisa kehabisan nafas jika kau terus-terus menindihnya seperti itu, jika kalian ingin melakukan itu setidaknya jangan di tempat umum, lakukan dikamar! " ujar Kushina pada Naruto sambil melemparkan senyum jahil yang di tanggapi biasa oleh Naruto, sedangkan Minato hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan istrinya itu. Minato kemudian mebantu Naruto yang ternyata adalah anak semata wayangnya untuk bangkit dari hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal melihat kelakuan anak ini, dan segera bangkit. ia kemudian memperbaiki letak dasinya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Naruto, sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada Sasuke" wanita bersurai merah panjang itu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan yang mengerikan.

"Ta..tapi kaa-chan dia yang salah karena tidak menghin…" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kushina langsung menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Naruto dengan tekanan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan mebuat sang anak mau tidak mau membungkukan badannya.

"Sasuke, maafkan kelakuan anakku, Namikaze Naruto. Dia memang selalu ceroboh dan sedikit berisik" ujar Kushina yang masih menekan kepala Naruto. Yang ditekan hanya pasrah sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"hn, tidak masalah" tanggap Sasuke yang baru saja membuat seluruh tamu kembali tercengang atas tanggapan Sasuke yang biasa saja, dan tidak seperti yang mereka fikirkan.

"kaa-chan, sudah cukupkan? Lepaskan tangan kaa-chan dari kepalaku!" Naruto masih menyilangkan tangannya dan membuang muka, dia tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan orang yang dari tadi menatap dirinya penuh teliti, mulai dari kaki sampai ujung rambutnya.

"ehem, jadi semuanya sudah datang? Acara pertunangannya akan dimulai" ucap Fugaku, agar menghilangkan ketagangan diantara penerus Uchiha dan Namikaze yang tidak lama lagi akan bertunangan.

"Kaa-san siapa yang akan bertunangan? acara inikan Cuma pesta syukuran atas bekerja samanya Uchiha corp dan Namikaze Compani?" Tanya Naruto bingung pada Kushina.

"kau dan Sasuke!" jawab Kushina santai sambil tersenyum kearah anaknya.

"a.. apa ?" Naruto terbelalak, bukan hanya dia tapi Sasuke juga. Kenapa tidak? Bukankah Sasuke sudah tahu jika dia akan tunangan dengan anak dari Namikaze Minato tetapi Sasuke tidak habis fikir jika calon tunangannya adalah seorang lelaki, ayahnya mungkin sudah gila. Ia masih normal, Sasuke masih menyukai dada besar dan bukan dada rata.

"Thosan apa maksudnya ini? Jangan bercanda, dia seorang lelaki! " Sasuke angkat bicara, raut kegelisahannya kini tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"ini sudah takdirmu Sasuke, dan terimalah" ucap Fugaku tegas dan terlihat tidak ada kebohongan dari perkataanya, ini bagai tamparan telak buat Sasuke hidupnya sudah hancur dan apa sekarang dia akan bertunangan dengan seorang lelaki! Yah, dia sudah pasrah. Sasuke tidak ingin mebuat ayahnya kecewa, tidak mungkin ia lari dari pertunangan ini dan meninggalkan semuanya disini, dia adalah penerus Uchiha satu-satunya dan harus menjaga nama baik Uchiha. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak terima semua ini. Tapi, apalah semua penolakannya tidak bisa mengalahkan keegoisan ayahnya.

"Para hadirin tamu undangan, acara yang kita tunggu-tunggu akan segera dimulai! Pertunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pewaris tunggal Uchiha corp dengan Namikaze Naruto sebagai penerus Namikaze company, dan kami persilahkan Sasuke-sama menyematkan cincin kepada Naruto-sama dan begitupun sebaliknya" suara seorang pemimpin acara yang biasa disebut host menggema diseluruh ruangan, semua mata tertuju pada kedua pasangan yang tengah berdiri saling berhadapan.

Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka saling adu pandang kebencian, para undangan berfikir bahwa mereka sangatlah serasi! Entah apa yang mebuat mereka berfikir seperti itu, mungkin jika diperhatikan memang mereka terlihat cocok, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang sangat tampan bahkan terlihat sangat sempurna sedang menunduk menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek dari dirinya atau lebih tepatnya menatap lelaki yang berpostur tubuh mirip wanita. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan bahkan wajah mereka sangat dekat. Siapa yang tidak berfikir bahwa itu sangat romantis?

Sasuke's POV

Jeruk! Aroma itulah yang pertama kali tercium saat lelaki dihadapanku ini dengan tidak sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku lima belas menit yang lalu, aku tidak ingin menyebut itu ciuman biarpun semua orang berfikir bahwa itu ciuman, itu sebuah kecelakaan! Sama seperti sekarang, aroma itu mengganggu indra penciumanku, dia berdiri dihadapanku dengan tatapan tajam bahkan kami saling melempar pandangan yang penuh kebencian.

Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh anak ini, Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leherku sambil berjinjit dia membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku "ingat Sasuke Uchiha, Aku tidak bisa menerimamu secra batin maupun lahiriah sebagai tunanganku. Tapi, Pertunangan ini harus terus berlanjut demi perusahaan dan Kita Cuma harus berekting seakan kita adalah Raja dan Ratu di atas panggung" seringai setan terukir dibibirnya, sungguh dia sangat terlihat manis kali ini. Hah, bodoh apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku tidak ingin kalah, akulah actor utamanya dan merangkap sebai sutradara sekaligus.

"aku Rajanya dan Kau sebagai Ratunya Naruto, dan akulah yang menentukan jalan ceritanya" seringai yang tak kalah menyeramkan terukir dibibirku, aku tak heran melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut, inilah permainan kita Namikaze Naruto.

End of Sasuke's POV

"Apa kita harus memainkan karakter kita sekarang? ACTION" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, awalnya hanya sentuhan bibir biasa, melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan raut keterkejutan yang luar biasa, Sasuke kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan dalam ciuman mereka, tak lama hanya saling menempelkan bibir, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Sasuke menyelundupkan lidahnya dia menelusuri setiap inci mulut Naruto dan bahkan mengapsen gigi Naruto satu persatu. "mhhh.. Ahhh" Naruto merintih kesakitan karena Sasuke menggigit lidahnya keras. Sasuke merasa sangat kesal sekarang,karena baru kali ini ia berciuman dengan seseorang yang hanya pasif tidak membalas ciumannya! Yah, ia akui bahwa bibirnya sudah mendarat diberbagai macam bibir dengan kata lain ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, bahkan Sasuke tidak ingat sudah berapa wanita yang pernah ia cumbui.

"Saahhhsuk.. ehh.. st..oppph.." Naruto mulai merasa sesak, ia butu oksigen sekarang. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Sasuke yang makin menggila, namun nihil bukannya terlepas Sasuke malah makin menenggelamkan lidahnya dan menekan tengkuk Naruto sampai lidah Sasuke bahkan menyentuh pita suara Naruto.

"enhhh ohok.." erangan tersedak Naruto diciuman mereka makin membuat Sasuke menjadi-jadi, bahkan Sasuke sudah tidak peduli kepada para tamu undangan yang menatapnya horror, yang sekrang yang ia pikirkan adalah kesenangannya sendiri.

"ssahsu..kehh.. kuh.. mohoon.." Naruto berusaha berbicara disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya, semua terasa lemas, andai Sasuke tidak menopang tubuhnya mungkin Naruto sudah jatuh menghantam lantai. Naruto tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang, seakan dunianya sudah cukup sampai disini, dadanya sesak.

Naruto memegang dadanya sambil menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin "hah.. hah.. hah.. hosh.. ohok..ohok.." sesekali ia terbatuk.

Sasuke Nampak menyudahi ciuman mereka, yah Sasuke akui ini adalah ciuman beda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum menatap Naruto yang sedang menunduk dan masih berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan pasokan udara.

"kau harus berterimakasih kepada Rajamu ini wahai Ratuku,karena telah menyelamatkan nyawamu! aku mencintaimu Ratu Namikaze Naruto" Naruto terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian. Entah kenapa dengan Sasuke, ia baru pertama kali mendapatkan kesenangan dalam hidup, dia senang jika melihat raut kebencian Naruto terhadapnya.

"kau sangat Manis jika menatapku seperti itu!" setelah berucap seperti itu Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menyematkan cincin dijari manis Naruto. Kemudian mengecup tangan Naruto pelan.

"terima kasih atas pujianmu Rajaku, aku juga mencintaimu" dan tanpa Sasuke duga Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas kemudian memeluk leher Sasuke dan kembali berjinjit dan berbisik pelan agar hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya "apa dialogku sudah benar Sasuke Uchiha? Dan kau adalah sutradara terberengsek karena hampir membunuh aset terbesarmu!"

"kau sangat hebat dalam memainkan peranmu!, jika kontrak film kita sudah berakhir jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku. " Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto tak ingin menatap Sasuke lagi,dia Cuma menunduk dan pasrah tubuhnya dipeluk oleh monster yang mungkin akan mengganggu hari-harinya nanti, ia hanya terdiam tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke, entah kenapa ada rasa sakit dibagian dadanya jika bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke setelah perkataan Sasuke yang di lontarkan padanya, ini seperti bogem mentah yang mendarat dipipi Naruto. Diam-diam Naruto menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Ia benci pertunangan ini!

~Sword Art Online~

Sasuke langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king sizenya, ia merasa sangat lelah setelah acara pertunanganya dengan anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato yang baru saja selesai. Ia tak habis fikir akan melakukan ini semua, menjadi actor dadakan dan teman mainnya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat ekspresi tunangannya yang menyedihkan itu, yah Sasuke mengerti dengan raut wajah itu, Raut wajah yang selalu ia gunakan saat duni nyata ini tak sesuai dengan keinginannya dan Sasuke kembali tersenyum kemudian mengambil NerveGear yang berada diatas meja tepat disamping ranjangnya dan memasang di kepalanya.

"hn, menyedihkan! Dia, Namikaze Naruto sama saja denganku, tak ada rasa kebahagiaan di dunia nyata ini" ucap Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum kedua matanya ia tutup.

"Link Start" setelah Sasuke menyebut kata itu, tanpa Sasuke sadari, dunia virtual game yang ia sebut dunia yang lebih bagus dari dunia nyatanya akan menjadi sebuah Neraka. Jika ia tak bisa bertahan maka hidupnya akan berakhir di dalam sebuah dunia virtual game!

Tbc

Hallo Mina, Yumi balik lagi di dunia perfanfictionan(!)(?) Fic ini terinspirasi sama anime yang judulnya sama dengan yag di atas, tapi jalan ceritanya tidak sama kok! Sebenarnya fic ini saya siapkan untuk Sasu birthday tapi saya sudah tidak bisa menunggu..

Dan tolong tinggalkan jejak!

Hargai kerja keras Yumi^^

Lanjut gak?

~Review kalian adalah semangatKu~

Yang gak review gua bakal elus kepalanya terus jitak.( Hahaha ketawa setan)


End file.
